1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocket motors and more particularly, but without limitation thereto, to the propellant grain design for use in solid propellant rocket motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of increased performance requirements relating to thrust, thrust duration, size and efficiency, there is the continuing search for new techniques for improved rocket motors and corresponding ballistic missile performance. Prior art techniques have not provided the high performance required for advanced weapon systems that must undergo severe operating environments of high thrust, high propellant density, high operating pressures, high accelerations, and high operating temperatures. These and other effects have been accommodated by the rocket motor grain design of the present invention.